Legion of the Unliving
| aliases = | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | type = | status = | founding members = Kang; Immortus | current members = | former members = | base of operations = | allies = Kang; Immortus; Grandmaster | enemies = Avengers | 1st appearance = ''The Avengers'', Vol. 1 #131 | final appearance = }} The Legion of the Unliving is a fictional team, usually presented as antagonists, that have appeared in comic books published by Marvel Comics. They first appeared in ''The Avengers'' #131 in January, 1975. Overview The Legion of the Unliving is a group that consists of deceased characters who have been resurrected. The time-manipulating conqueror known as Kang, and his chronal counterpart, Immortus, picked various deceased beings from the timestream and unified them to combat the Avengers. To date, there have been at least five different versions of the Legion of the Unliving. The original team line-up consisted of Wonder Woman (Simon Williams), the Human Torch (Jim Hammond), Baron Zemo (Heinrich Zemo), the Ghost (Joost van Straaten), Midnight, and the Frankenstein Monster. Later members included the Swordsman, Captain marvel, Count Nefaria, Dracula, Drax the Destroyer, & Red Guardian, and many others. Roster Legion of the Unliving I * Baron Zemo, Heinrich Zemo * Frankenstein Monster * Ghost, Joost van Straaten * Human Torch, Jim Hammond * Midnight, M'Nai * Wonder Man, Simon Williams Legion of the Unliving II * Baron Blood, John Falsworth * Black Knight, Percy of Scandia * Bucky Barnes * Captain Marvel, Mar-Vell * Death Adder, Roland Burroughs * Dracula * Drax the Destroyer * Executioner, Skurge * Green Goblin, Norman Osborn * Hyperion * Korvac, Michael Korvac * Nighthawk, Kyle Richmond * Red Guardian, Alexi Shostakov * Swordsman, Jacques Duquesne * Terrax the Tamer Legion of the Unliving III * Grim Reaper, Eric Williams * Black Knight, Nathan Garrett * Left-Winger, Hector Lennox * Iron Man, Arno Stark * Oort * Right-Winger, Jerome Johnson * Toro, Thomas Raymond Legion of the Unliving IV * Grim Reaper, Eric Williams * Amenhotep * Baron Zemo, Heinrich Zemo * Black Knight, Nathan Garrett * Count Nefaria * Inferno, Joseph Conroy * Nebulon * Necrodamus * Red Guardian, Alexi Shostakov * Star Stalker Legion of the Unliving V * Grim Reaper, Eric Williams * Captain Marvel, Mar-Vell * Doctor Druid, Anthony Druid * Hellcat, Patsy Walker * Mockingbird, Bobbi Morse * Swordsman, Jacques Duquesne * Thunderstrike, Eric Masterson * Wonder Man, Simon Williams Legion of the Unliving VI * Baroness Blood, Lily Cromwell * Boy-Thing * Carpathian * Rat Bomber * Sarge * Shadow Colonel, Xarus * Snowsnake Notes & Trivia * Some members of the Legion of the Unliving are mis-placed as they may include characters who may have been considered dead during the time of publication, but were later revealed to actually be alive; such was the case with Bucky Barnes. Another character, Arno Stark - the Iron Man of 2020, had not even been born yet. * Originally, the first Green Goblin, Norman Osborn was a member of the second iteration of the Legion of the Unliving. As Osborn was later revealed to be alive, his inclusion in the group has been retroactively replaced with Barton Hamilton. See also * Legion of the Unliving/Members * Legion of the Unliving/Appearances External Links * * Legion of the Unliving at Wikipedia * * References